KIMIMARO: The Owner's Guide & Maintenance Manual
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: Do you desire a unit that can inspire you to drink milk? If that is the case, the KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit is perfect for you!


**CONGRATULATIONS!**

You are now the proud owner of a KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit! To master to the full potential of your favorite bone man, read the following instructions on the manual guide.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Kimimaro Kaguya (the bone freak- referred by Tayuya)

Age: 15

Place of Manufacture: Hidden Mist Village

Height: classified

Weight: classified

**Your KIMIMARO unit comes with the following accessories:**

One Sound Five uniform

One set of medicine for the tuberculosis problem

Ninety nine bottles of 'KAGUYA Clan's Special Calcium Milk'

One Cursed Seal

Be careful when handling this unit, should you value your life. However, take extra care of the KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit, as the said unit is suffering from tuberculosis.

**Removal:**

The KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit would often mistake you for anything snake like. This is normal,a s long as you act as the KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit's savior.

**Programming:**

Your KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit comes in many uses:

Ninja: The KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit is capable of wiping out an entire army on par with the YONDAIME HOKAGE unit, in terms of ruthlessness. Just hire this unit out to anyone, and watch as the cash rolls in.

Stunt man: Since the KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit's bones are more powerful and stronger than steel, this unit is perfect for highly impossible stunts. Movie directors, this unit is perfect for you!

Bodyguard: The KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit is highly capable of leading a mission, as well as providing security. This unit would serve as the top leader of the SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack Units, so be sure when you have a mission that requires the said Deluxe Pack, be sure you include the bone loving unit.

Mercenary: The KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit is also capable of kicking anyone's asses. Just ask any of the SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack units!

**Your KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit comes in following modes:**

Angsty

Loyal

Curse Seal Level One

Curse Seal Level Two

Angsty mode is occurred when the KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit is locked up in any cages for a long tome, that the unit would question the purposes of its life.

Loyal unit is triggered when the OROCHIMARU unit rescues the KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit from its captivity. The bone loving unit would suck up to the OROCHIMARU unit on par with the SHINN ASUKA unit sucking up to the GILBERT DURANDAL or the REY ZA BURREL unit.

Curse Seal Level One and Two are highly dangerous, and must be avoided as possible.

DANGER: Activation of Curse Seal Level Two would result in the destruction of the KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit.

**Relations to primary units:**

SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack: The SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack comes in with the package of the JIROUBOU, SAKON and UKON, TAYUYA, and KIDOUMARU units. Interaction between fellow Deluxe Pack units are normal.

OROCHIMARU: The KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit's superior and savior from its captivity. The KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit would follow its superior anywhere, anytime. Interaction between these units must be supervised.

KABUTO YAKUSHI: This unit is the KIMIMARO KAGUYA's medic, since the bone loving unit would often suffer from its disease from time to time. Just use this unit whenever the KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit would go sick.

**Secondary Unit Relations:**

NARUTO UZUMAKI: This ramen crazy unit would serve as the KIMIMARO KAGUYA's punching bag, especially when the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit is using its Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. However, should you want to have the friendly interaction between these units, a data of 'Sound Ninja Friendly Mode' must be installed into the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit.

ROCK LEE: The spandex loving unit would be the second punching bag of the KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit. Warning: When the ROCK LEE unit is in Drunken Fist Mode, the KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit would struggle to kick the spandex clad's ass.

SABAKU NO GAARA: This sand loving unit would be best avoided, if you and your KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit value your lives.

Cleaning:

Your KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit must be cleaned once daily. No force washing, if you value your life and not want to have bones stuck to your gut.

Energy:

Your KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit must be fed a lot of fruits and vegetables to ensure its delicate health. Since the KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit's bones are super strong, maybe get the said unit to drink the 'KAGUYA Clan's Special Calcium Milk' for repair of its bones.

FAQs:

Q: My KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit and my NARUTO UZUMAKI unit aren't interacting with each other, and I installed the 'Sound Ninja Friendly Mode' data onto my NARUTO UZUMAKI unit. What should I do?

A: Call StrikeFreedom4YzakJoule for some help. There may be glitches.

Q: My KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit isn't drinking the milk that I bought. Is there any special milk that only the unit can drink?

A: The KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit can only drink the 'KAGUYA Clan's Special Calcium Milk'. Nothing else.

Troubleshooting:

Problem: Your KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit has hideous eyes, and is distorted.

Solution: Ship it back immediately! That unit has been installed with the SEED Mode data from the Gundam Seed Destiny Dept!

Problem: You can't figure out the solution to your KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit's tuberculosis problem.

Solution: Shop to the Gundam Seed Destiny Dept, and buy a GILBERT DURANDAL unit to heal the bone loving unit's disease. Alternatively, you can buy a TSUNADE unit to heal the KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit, but the super strong slug sannin unit wouldn't heal any SOUND NIN units. Best to stick with the GILBERT DURANDAL unit from the Gundam Seed Destiny Dept.

With extra proper care, your KIMIMARO KAGUYA unit would live longer than anticipated. If the unit isn't going to get perilously sick to be sent to its early grave.


End file.
